


【EC/Halloween2020】所罗门的小钥匙/The Lesser Key of Solomon

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bible Kink, Bible Quotes, Bottom Charles, Church Sex, Demons, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Forced Orgasm, Foxes, Halloween, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Tails, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Wizards
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: #恶魔万万/巫师查查Summary: 一位年轻的巫师决定召唤出属于他的恶魔，并与之修订一份契约。Warning: 白日宣淫/教堂渎神警告/半强制/轻微BDSM
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 13





	【EC/Halloween2020】所罗门的小钥匙/The Lesser Key of Solomon

1.  
日暮的黄昏笼罩着山崖下的一座木屋，门廊上的三四根木缘系着彩色的绳结。

矮木柜上的那只瓷茶杯里盛着气味发苦的汤药，一旁摆着一只干枯的柑橘。屋子的主人Magda正在床榻边悉心照料她年幼的女儿。

“Nina......”  
Magda唤她那位小天使的名字，搂着她的右手臂哄她入眠。

“一、二、......等秋天的枯叶全部落尽，我的生命也会随之终结。”  
她用小拇指轻轻地数着窗棂望过去对面的那棵树上的坠落的枯叶。一只暖橘色的小狐狸从林隙间穿过，停驻在落叶织成的金色地毯上。

“不，亲爱的。”Magda将那只布枕放了下去，“明年盛夏之前，那里会长出新的叶子......我保证。”

“善良的主人，可否允许我替您察看您病重的女儿？”  
在屋外敲门的是一位戴着尖顶帽的年轻牧师。

“让他进来吧，Magda。”  
她的声音变得更微弱了。

“年轻的牧师，你叫什么名字？”

“查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
牧师先生手持一本棕色封皮的《福音书》，微鞠一躬后将那顶帽子挂在门廊外的铁钩上。

“我有足够的经验为您的女儿祈祷，或许在几天内使她痊愈。”  
Charles Xavier是一位名副其实的巫师。这里的村民排斥与通灵者有关的一切，认为他们大多与恶魔行着不正的勾当。而巫师们也早已在多年前针对他们的那场浩劫中定下一条“不可妄自帮助人类”的戒律，任何违反者都将被以最残酷的方式惩罚。但或许只要施个简单的障眼咒，没人会发现Charles正以巫术帮助这个女孩。

“我为一切属灵的事物祷告，顺着神的旨意，驱除信徒所蒙受的一切凶恶......拯救这个灵魂。”  
Charles借着木符在空中比划十字，合上双眼，口中念念有辞。眼下的病况是他见过的最凶险的一种，治愈的办法已然超越凡人所及。

撒旦相中了美丽而纯洁的灵魂，在她身上扎了根。年轻的巫师右手一迎，聚精会神地默念咒语，借着藏在袖子里的魔杖施展治愈的法术。狰狞的黑气在空气中酝酿，一会儿又狠狠地向他袭来。这一切比Charles想象中困难许多，他必须祈祷自己原本的身体不会遭到邪灵的反噬。

还未等施法完成，他的身体却越变越轻，最后像一片羽毛般坠落。或许是受到了违反誓约的惩罚，不幸帮助人类的巫师不受控制地变回了原本的模样。

他变成了一只拥有婀娜长尾巴的狐狸，就像Nina在树下所见的那一只。

“上帝啊.......你原是一名巫师。既然如此，我无法保证你不会伤害我唯一的女儿。离开这里，否则我不会对你客气。”

2.  
被驱逐的Charles重新变回了一位巫师的模样。那只不过是打破戒律最微不足道的惩戒，加之先前巫术的耗失，Charles原先的躯体正遭着灼心的疼痛。时间紧迫，Charles披上那件褐色的外袍，前往城中那间隐蔽的杂货铺以寻找他所需要的物品。

这间杂货铺以万灵的巫术维持，并未有固定的实体。Charles循着城中只有巫师才能看见的红色砖石，摸索出了小巷内大致的方位。

Charles用左手拇指在那只铅做的锅盖柄上擦了一下，壁炉里积攒的木灰瞬时被腾空，墙壁里的暗格发出隆隆的轰响，打开一座秘密的通道。他俯下身进入，抬眼便看见各式各样的商品悬浮在空中，被装在发着光的玻璃小瓶里出售。

“木桂粉，三个金币。”  
一位老者站在账柜前，嘴里絮絮地报着货品的价格。

“蜥蜴灰。十二个金币。还有......”  
Logan从木抽屉里取出一只盛着灰绿色粉末的袖珍小盒，用一柄银制的天平小心地称量这些珍贵的用剂。

“我会如实支付这笔账单，Logan先生。”  
Charles确信自己已经得到了他需要的一切材料。按照《所罗门之匙》【1】，他还需要用召唤者的鲜血献祭，从而完成召唤的仪式。

“年轻的巫师。良心在上，在卖给你这些东西前，我得提醒你擅自召唤恶魔并与它们达成交易会招来最可怕的不幸。”

3.  
Charles将他所得到的一切收拢在一只布袋里，小心翼翼地带回住处的阁楼。他点燃一排三角形的蜡烛，咬着牙用一柄刻有咒文的银刀划出一道血淋淋的伤口，令鲜血在凝固前流进用以献祭的金杯。

书页在汇集的法阵中自由翻动，年轻的巫师默念起召唤的咒语。

黑烟腾起，一位拥有烟松绿色双眸的男子身着一件一尘不染的白色衣袍，出现在这位年轻巫师的面前。蜡烛倏忽熄灭，金杯中用以献祭的物品和四周的精灵不翼而飞。事实上，那男人甚至看起来并不像个恶魔，除了那条带着尖角的标志性尾巴。

“所以，是你把我召唤出来了。既然如此，你已经决定好要和我签订契约了吗？”  
磁性而冷峻的声音开口道。

“是的。”  
少年垂眸。

“但我的条件可比那些普通恶魔还要苛刻。”  
恶魔轻挥右臂，使那些三角形的蜡烛重新燃起以在昏暗的阁楼内照明。

“只要能实现愿望，我会不遗余力地满足您。”  
少年攥着那只金杯，抬眼向前望去。

“说出你的愿望。”  
恶魔的那条细尾巴不时地在空气中挥扫，摇曳的烛光将它的影子拖得很长。眼前的男人虽没有咒语书中所刻绘的样貌那般可怖，威慑的气势也足以令人脊背生凉。

“那名凡人女孩，我有义务拯救她。”

“你已经考虑清楚了吗？尤其是赎回一个年轻的灵魂，所花费的代价是很大的。”  
恶魔放低了嗓音警告。

“我考虑清楚了，恶魔大人。”

“作为一名恶魔，我原本无权追问其中的细节。我只负责实现你的期望，并索取应得的报酬。但一名巫师召唤恶魔用以满足贪婪或复仇之外的愿望，还是头一次。你想要赎回这个灵魂，为什么？” 悬在半空男人降落至阁楼前的木地板上，沉吟片刻，“公平起见，在回答我的问题后，我也可以回答你一个问题。”

“我的家族在巫师与人类的浩劫中制造了无法挽回的罪孽，自然需要担负赎罪的责任。原谅我们，只有这样那些漂泊的灵魂才可安息。”

数百年前，饱受旱灾的村民曾将Charles的妹妹Raven作为“厄运的散布者”绑上火刑架，在枯骨遍生的荒野地里公开审判。村民们逼迫她饮下掺汞的毒药，用烧红的烙铁迫使她承认精心捏造的罪名。Raven凭借巫术幸免于难，随后出于恨意烧毁了整座村庄。她怀着对人性的绝望态度离开，独自前往克莱提卡继续她的修行。无数村民在惨绝人寰的浩劫中丧生，包括许多还未降生的灵魂。从那以后，人类与巫师便划清了界限。

“你看起来并不像一名恶魔。”  
少年小心地放下那只金杯，向眼前那看似虚无缥缈的幻像挪得更近了些。

“这不是一个问句，Charles。”

“那为何要在地狱忍受火焰的炙烤？”

“很简单，我需要别的恶魔实现我复仇的愿望。这是我与他们签订的契约。”  
旋动的白袍扬起地板上的积灰，这个问题显然触动了他敏感的神经。

“复仇？”  
蔚蓝的眸子里闪过一丝惊讶。

“你只被允许问一个问题。现在，该由我提出条件了。”  
恶魔又一次压低了嗓音。

“是......当然，恶魔大人。”

“你没有什么可说的了吗，Charles？ 或者，祈祷我对你手下留情？”  
男人将双手拢在胸前，睥睨道。

“虔诚的信徒从不惧于进奉他们的神，恶魔大人。主告慰世间的一切，他在圣洁的光亮中指引万物。”

“啧。”  
恶魔发出轻蔑不屑的嗤笑。凡人所发明的那些与神相关的术语，在他看来比胡写的咒语书还要滑稽。上帝是迂腐不公的，他令好人饱受折磨，叫恶人逍遥法外。

“我的条件是：每日行淫。只要我动动指头，你必须随时随地满足我的需求。考虑我说的，Charles。”

“唔？”

“事实上，巫术来自肉体的色欲，这在你们这样的人身上是永难满足的，而恶魔则以房事的愉悦诱使它们的追随者效忠。在我看来，这是一笔你情我愿的交易。”

“我们的交易从今天开始，你可以称我为Erik L. Amaymon【2】。我希望在你接下来的呻吟中听到这个名字。”

4.  
咒语令下，纤细的手腕和脚踝似是被一种无形的锁链捉牢了，双腿被迫在那恶魔面前撑开。

除了那件巫师的褐袍，少年全身的衣物几乎全被一道咒语撕成了碎片。边缘不整的布条在空气中纷纷扬扬地飘落，在降落前便被无情的火舌活活地吞噬。显见地，捆缚的跪姿将Charles置于恶魔的完全掌控中。

“我有的是让你乖乖就范的办法，年轻的追随者。”宽大的手掌亲自来到那柔软的腰肢游走，“事实上，我原本还可以施一个噤声咒。但谁让交媾的呻吟比摩西与羔羊的乐曲【3】还要美妙呢？”  
恶魔自有它的处事办法。灵活湿润的长舌掠获了它的猎物，肿胀微红的乳首在湿痒的舔弄下含羞欲放。

“你看起来很美味......”温热的吐息在耳畔私语，“的确......没有比玷污一个干净的灵魂更能令我兴奋的了。”

“唔......主、主会宽恕我的过失......”  
即便Charles任何人都要明白，自己的身体再也无法纯洁如初。沾洒圣水的牛膝草枝仿佛就在眼前，这名本性虔诚的信徒却已经因为同恶魔交易失去了受洗的资格。那双手在花蕊间的挑逗变本加厉，湿软的紧穴淌出许多黏腻的液体。

“啧。与恶魔发生的交易都是不可饶恕的。”男人削薄的唇自那脖颈、锁骨、乳粒，一路向下吻至无法反抗的脚踝，丝着沾连的津液正故意在舌腔间制造淫靡的水声，“在我看来，这具身体完全就是为淫事而生的......这滋味好受吗，Charles？”

“Erik......唔......”  
私处的紧穴被迫生生地吞纳恶魔那条因为兴奋而充血的尖尾，周圈的媚肉却乖顺地讨好着。那条尖尾似乎并不容易伺候，相比耐心有谋的主人，它似乎更喜欢横冲直撞。身体的诚实逐步释放长期刻印于血统中的欲望，令这位已羞赧至极的年轻巫师不得不相信恶魔所言非虚。

“可惜，它还不够格的。”  
恶魔将它沾满淫液的尖尾巴抽了出来，将那些遗留的馈赠全部舔舐干净。那撒旦终于露出其真面目，胯间的巨物长驱直入，青筋横起的柱身在抽插中反复顶弄敏感娇嫩的肉壁。Erik将他的新获的珍宝锁在怀中，不老实的手在下身的囊袋上按捏玩弄，新施的把戏使那鼓胀的性器在高潮来临前一刻也不得安宁。

“学会享受它，Charles。这会使我们之间的事情变得容易很多。”  
男人在后颈落下甜腻的吻，身下的蹂躏却变得愈发猛烈。

冰冷坚硬的地板化作炙热的爱巢，疼痛造成的眼泪很快被烧红的脸颊烤干。温热酥麻的高潮如触电般流至全身，湿润的小穴贪婪地接纳着袭来的快感。或许是恶魔的欲望久未满足，射精的过程持续了很久。滚烫的浊液填满穴口，时不时从两股间汨汨滴落。衣衫凌落的少年尚未来得及换回那身褐袍，尾椎骨周遭即刻传来烧灼的刺痛。待恶魔解除身上的印咒，铜镜中那枚玄色的五芒星如针刺一般进入他的视线。

“这是契约签订生效的印记。”恶魔递来一只刻金印的黑色布囊，“拿好这些苎麻籽。将它们掺进圣汤里，以通灵者的血为药引。自第七日始，在刻有十条诫命的石板与圣器前祷告。二十一天后的弥撒日，那女孩的灵魂就能被赎回。”

Charles将那些苎麻籽小心地收下，并按照恶魔的指示将赎回灵魂的办法悉数誊抄在一张羊皮卷上。

“恶魔大人......？”

“晚安，Charles。”  
自从Erik恬不知耻地占据了Charles原本的卧室并施咒将本来打算睡地板的他强行抱回那张挤得不能再挤的单人床，这名年轻的巫师便知道自己再也不可能把这只狡猾的恶魔赶回召唤它的咒语书里了。

4.

七日之期匆匆而过。渐渐地，Charles已经习惯身边人那条蠢蠢欲动的尖尾巴每个清晨将他从睡梦中催醒。倘若那恶魔心情不错，甚至当场就得来上一发。事实上，与恶魔交易的日子没有一天是好受的。“每日行淫”是个狡猾的说法，恶魔与他交欢的次数远远地超过了契约生效起的日子。久而久之，恶魔已经不再满足于普通的交媾，要求也愈来愈过分。

祷告首日，一袭素色短袍的少年穿过交叉的甬道与唱诗座，在教堂后殿的圆室内找到一只金合欢木制成的约柜。盛放圣器的木柜里外镶嵌金边，四枚精心铸造的金环安在柜子的四脚上，两根平行的木杠穿过柜旁的环，先知摩西在西乃山上从上帝耶和华得来的两块十诫法版安静地沐浴于虔诚与神圣之中。

Charles将掌心合十，双膝跪于垂有流苏的红丝绒坐垫，念起向上帝倾心吐意的祷告。Erik杵在教堂墨绿色窗帘落下的那片幽影里，冗长无趣的祷告词从他的一只耳朵进一只耳朵出。恶魔直勾勾地盯着那久跪的背影——他忽然意识到，没有比这更适合恶作剧的时候了。

趁Charles将祷告词念到最后一节，那恶质的男人终于显出他的诡计：Erik将那双手伸进祷告者的贴身衣裤，饶有兴味地将手指插进私处的紧穴，在两股间细嫩的皮肉处肆无忌惮地掐弄。

“即便身处神圣之地，你也拒绝不了这些龌龊的念头......我说得对吗，小荡胚？”  
恶魔故意咬住敏感的耳垂，沿着那半裸的腰线来回抚摸。

“唔......仁慈万善的主，我为身旁的撒旦祈祷......佑他早日洗脱罪孽，离开受苦的地狱......请饶恕圣坛前的一切罪过，赐予从属们信仰与真理......”  
湿润的花蕊接连淌出清液，被扩张过的穴口不由自主地翕动。耶稣教导他，“要爱你的仇敌，为他们祈祷，并将所能得到的一切奉献给他们”【4】。尾椎骨上的印记像是被烧着一般，似乎时刻考验着这位虔诚的信徒。恶魔催动的情欲愈演愈烈，肉体所遭的孽欲成了磨人的酷刑。

“我不需要你的祈祷。作为一名十恶不赦的恶魔，我只想要你，Charles。”  
恶魔贴在少年耳边低语。直待祷告完毕，那忍辱受难的灵魂终于恢复了原本的模样：敏捷的赤狐轻身一跃，借助长尾在悬空的木杠上保持平衡。

那条惹眼的长尾一旦被天敌掌握在手里，只会带来徒劳的挣扎。可惜，这对恶魔而言简直太容易了。柔软轻盈的狐狸毛温暖又无辜，那双好看的眸子无论何时都像在微笑。这一切对恶魔有着致命的吸引力，他咽了咽口水，又冒出些邪恶的念头——他想将Charles关进逼仄的木柜求欢，看着这位虔诚的信徒被迫在情爱的缠绵中陷入高潮。

私处的湿穴被捣弄得狼狈不堪，敏感的内壁贪婪地吸吮着刺激。两股深处饱满的肉粒泛着淫靡的水光，有节奏地舒张着迎合手指的伺弄。宽高各一肘半的约柜为恶魔提供了天然的便利——他甚至不用将Charles固定在边角的四只金环上，就能凭着饥痒的诱惑与未知的等待叫他在身下乖乖地听话。

那小家伙比Erik想象中还要自觉，主动撅着臀，将那条婀娜的长尾摆至一边。粗长的性器齐根没入，狭小空间内的气温变得燥热，仅余下幽闭的黑暗与猛烈交欢带来的纯粹欢愉。恶魔不怀好意地捏了捏身下人丰满软糯的臀肉，浊白浓稠的精液灌满湿沥的花穴，高潮的痉挛令这位虔诚的信徒在圣像前仓惶失态。

“唔......”  
颀长的绒尾与那恶魔的尾巴纠缠在一起，留恋着温存。

“那颗心脏跳得很快，Charles。”  
恶魔将怀中的小狐狸抵在胸口，无意间感受到了它的心跳。作为一名恶魔，Erik的心跳得很慢。

主殿内祈祷完毕的基督徒四散开来，两位红衣的主教为排队的人群分发葡萄酒和面包的圣餐。银器碰撞出清脆的响声，唱诗班的人们演奏着悠扬的圣乐。那恶魔俯首向怀中人默念一道咒语，轻捷的白袍一扬，瞬息的功夫便将他们送回了那座阁楼。

5.

教堂内的白日宣淫已经不能满足他，恶魔随时随地寻欢的花样只多不少——他们从浴缸做到屋顶，从白天做到黑夜......这些早已不是新鲜事。最过分的一次，Erik等Charles好不容易将Nina哄睡着，故意在卧室的地毯上将他操得淫水横流——以至于他的小巫师不得不求着恶魔轻一点，免得将熟睡中的女孩弄醒。

“不可以再这样了。”  
他说，以“试图规训一只恶魔”的语气。但是那不算数。

“我本来就来自地狱，Charles。”  
Erik讨厌别人给他立规矩。因为不可能有比“下地狱”更严重的报应了。

印象中，Charles每一天都过得很忙碌。绝大部分时候他不是忙着换洗被弄脏的床单，就是准备清理沾污的地毯。当然，他们彼此都很清楚其中的原因。Charles甚至认真地考虑过：他可以在小镇上经营一家洗衣店——它的大门将向所有的巫师与非巫师敞开。哪怕是为哥布林清洗一只旧袜子，他也决不会让它失望而归。

“我昨晚梦见了许多精灵，Charles。”  
清晨的阁楼内飘满了烘焙的香气，那恶魔破天荒地只要了一次。

“抱歉，Erik......我们可以待会儿再谈，好吗？”  
同居后的琐事全都成了双人份。现在，Charles正焦头烂额地挽救那些圆面包——由于咒语忽然失灵，它们全被烤成了乌焦的黑炭。

“不行。因为你是其中的一只。”  
恶魔斩钉截铁地拒绝了这个请求。但他反悔得很快——因为这根本算不上一个理由。

“......唔？”

你会愿意成为一只恶魔的精灵吗？

“但交易总是交易，Charles。我不会怜悯你的，尤其是遇上我这样的恶魔。”  
他很清楚所有一闪而过的念头都是不可靠的，凡人的情感一向有碍他精明的判断。恶魔的心跳动得很慢，他告诉自己。

那恶魔默念一道咒语，旋即消失在腾起的黑雾之中。

6.

弥撒日。

Charles轻步循至Nina的床边，将最后的苎麻籽洒进圣汤。血痕遍布的手臂再添新伤，他敬畏而沉默地受疼，直至足够献祭的鲜血将那圣汤染成鲜红。

“因他受的刑罚，我们得平安。因他受的鞭伤，我们得医治......他像羊羔被牵到宰杀之地，又像羊在剪羊毛的人手下无声，他也是这样不开口。”【5】

那狰狞的黑气从病躯中挣脱出来，叫嚣肆虐着寻找下一个纯洁的灵魂。凶邪的病魔相中了那虔诚的羔羊，便开始蚕食那受难的躯体。

“主啊，我应将我的灵息交在你手里。我愿舍命作他人的赎价。”  
如果这是最可怕的不幸，他愿意成为那牺牲的羊羔。

不可以，Charles。

只有恶魔的心脏才能拯救一位虔诚的圣徒。

他不屑于泛滥的救赎义务，但他永远不会对自己撒谎。这时候，他意识到了上苍的公平。他为复仇而来，为原谅而去。他不奢求璀璨的天堂，地狱肯收留这个孤独的灵魂已是万幸。这乏善可陈的人间只有Charles身上的温度值得眷恋。恶魔用刻有符咒的银刀攫出自己的心脏，沿刀柄滴落的黑血滴进圣汤的一瞬变成了鲜艳的赤红。

“Erik L. Amaymon。”  
有人在远处唤他的名字。

恶魔爱惜自己的性命胜过一切。倘若它们作出了无私的行动，罪得赦免，便不再属于地狱。

7.

“Charles。”  
他在圣光中苏醒。阁楼，书架，还有他身旁的小狐狸。

主将宽恕一切。

【1】所罗门之匙：一本古老的咒语书。  
【2】Amaymon：亚麦依蒙，译为地狱的王子。  
【3】摩西与羔羊的乐曲：圣乐的一种。  
【4】“爱你的仇敌，为他们祈祷，并将所能得到的一切奉献给他们”：太5:44。  
【5】“因他受的刑罚，我们得平安。因他受的鞭伤，我们得医治......他像羊羔被牵到宰杀之地，又像羊在剪羊毛的人手下无声，他也是这样不开口。”：赛53:5-7


End file.
